


The Night is Young

by Justyouregularfangirl



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyouregularfangirl/pseuds/Justyouregularfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's a big party where Aidan and Martin strip and give lap dances and the club can't handle the Company and Gandalf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic so be gentle with me I really hope you guys enjoy it and I will go down with this ship ;)

Since the Hobbit had been a success Peter decided to throw a party at a local club so he reunited all of the members in the cast and shouted "since you guys did a great job at making this movie a success I will be throwing a party at a club so we can party hard all night"  
Everyone shouted and screamed you can even hear Andy shout out in a gollum voice "aww yiss" and Martin was just staring at Richard with lovey dovey eyes from across the room until he felt an elbow in his ribs, surprisingly, it was Aidan telling him with a wide smile across his face "looks like someone is in love with my uncle Thorin". Martin came back to reality and told him with an embarrassed face "no I'm not you idiot, I was just thinking how fucking awesome the party will be, especially if I'm going" Aidan just laughed and responded with an arm around his shoulder "look if you want I'll give you some pointers on how to dress hot for Richard" and the hobbit actor told him with a smug "I'm already hot". That's when Dean came in and interrupted asking them "did I miss anything" the kili actor laughed and said not so discreetly "nah just Martin staring at Richard's ass from across the room that's all" Dean giggled and said "then you better win Richard quickly cause anyone would wanna tap that" Aidan nodded "look Martin we'll pick you up at 8 okay" He nodded and watched Dean and Aidan leaving. Until Richard came up to him and told him "can't wait for the party and you know what they say, when us dwarves party we party hard" Martin laughed bitting his bottom lip "yeah, I can't wait either" then Richard smiled responding "okay I'll see you later then" he waved at him and left, this time Martin was actually staring at his ass moving his head a little to the left to get a better angle.  
He's at his apartment now taking a shower before taking hours and hours trying to find his best clothes to wear and looking at the mirror fixing his hair it's already eight so he rushes outside and sees Aidan and Dean in the car, Aidan honks and shouts "get in loser, we're going partying". He gets in the car and Dean says "we need some music in here" and turns up the radio he can hear a Girly chipmunk type of voice singing the lyrics "hey I just meet you and this is crazy but call me maybe" and it's kinda catchy and contagious cause they are all singing the song until Aidan says something stupid like "Martin here's your version of the song you can sing to my uncle Richard,hey I just meet you and this is crazy so fuck me maybe" the fili and kili actors are both laughing hard enough to cry. That's when they hear music and see the club Peter was talking about. Dean lights up and is the first one to get out of the car "ooooh yeah, we're here, the party don't stop till I walk in" Martin just laughs and rolls his eyes the three of them going in. Everyone is already there the club looks tremendous and luxurious with a bar and a lot of tables and chairs, a dj, a big dance floor with a lot Of lights, there's some private rooms with a couch and a table that is covered with curtains thinking to himself that he'll need that later and there is even a pathway with strip poles.  
Then everyone shouts and raises there glass when they see them, they go up to the table where the cast is at and order some drinks. They laugh and share stories,by now they are all so drunk even Richard, and Martin is so drunk that by now he doesn't give a shit on what he is gong to do next even though he still has some reasoning and Aidan grabs him from the arm and whispers in his ear "why don't we give them a show" looking straight at the strip poles he nods and they both go on the pathway making sure everyone is looking at them now. Martin screams at the dj "hey put on my song" and he puts on Sweet Nothing from Calvin Harris with Florence and Martin and Aidan start dancing to the beat moving there waist. Aidan pulls himself up from the pole and slides down and Martin does the same but downwards just like the professionals. They start taking pieces of there clothes off, Richard right in front staring with his mouth open and with wide eyes at him, Martin gets happy that he's getting his attention and Dean is staring at Aidan with dilated pupils while trying hard not to drool, Aidan notices and throws his shirt on Dean's head. Martin gets down and dresses up telling Richard "want to dance" the Thorin actor nods immediately and they watch how Dean and Aidan start making out, making their way into a private room. They start dancing and find it funny how Gandalf is shredding the dance floor with gollum, Ian screaming out "the club can't handle me right now". Martin turns his back on Richard pressing his body against him, Richard grabs his waist moving his body frontward pressing his cock on Martin's ass. Martin can't get enough of this and turns around grabbing the actors wrist taking him to the room and gets on top of Richard whispering in his ear " I got a surprise for you" the dj puts on Sexyback from Justin Timberlake like knowing that he's going to give a lap dance. Martin dances and gets on top of Richard, putting his hands on his shoulder swaying his waist swiftly. The actor puts both of his hands on his lover's waist, and Martin grinds on him moving his ass on his cock putting his head on his shoulder moaning in Richard's ear "undress me". Armitage doesn't waste Time when he's already unbuttoning Freeman's shirt. They kiss passionately Martin mapping out every inch of his lover's mouth pulling back and sucking on his bottom lip taking off his shirt and pulling it over his head before throwing it on the ground, that's when Martin grabs a bottle of wine and pours it all over Richard's naked chest, spreading on his abdomen. He gets down and licks the wine of his chest tracing every single one of his muscles before getting Down his pants unzipping them with his mouth taking them off pushing them along with his boxers. He grabs Richard's already hard cock licking the base of the tip first, until putting the whole length inside his mouth sucking and rolling his tongue around it getting pleasures from Armitage's moans "god yes don't stop Martin", he sucks faster and hears Richard moan "Mar..tin I'm go..ing to cum". He comes inside his mouth and Martin swallows everything tasting the sweet taste of the man's precome before saying "you taste really good, but now I want you inside me" Richard gets up grabbing the lube from the table covering his cock of the liquid and fingers Martin stretching him out just enough so his cock can fit. The actor grabs his cock thrusting slowly inside of him, he whimpers when the whole thing is inside him, Richard starts moving slowly thrusting inside out making Martin desperate for more moaning " please Rich...ard I need you to go faster I want you to fuck me deeper", he thrusts faster going deeper in each thrust panting out Martin's name, and he gives out one more thrust burying his cock deep and orgasming inside him. Martin groans Richard's name and comes between there bodies, they're covered in sweat and precome then the actor puts his head on his lovers chest smiling and whispering "I think where going to have to clean up and I want you to sleep with me tonight" Richard agrees and kisses him softly on the lips.


End file.
